


【昊磊】信息素变质事件

by Erambitoke



Category: Chinese Actor RPF, Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M, alpha/beta/omega
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-11
Updated: 2020-07-11
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:21:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25207624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Erambitoke/pseuds/Erambitoke
Summary: 装B的怂怂A柴和装A的暴躁O兔
Relationships: 刘昊然/吴磊
Kudos: 18





	【昊磊】信息素变质事件

吴磊觉得这可能是他二十多年的人生中最倒霉的一天。  
他，年少成名的大好青年，出道多年从未翻车，而且也是熟练O装A的老司机，在一个半公开场合陷入了意外发情。  
是的，你没听错，大名鼎鼎的娱乐圈年下总攻，95第一美A其实是个Omega。

那个让吴磊一点不想回忆的人生分岔路发生在他十七岁那年年末的一次颁奖典礼的后台。他早已做好了分化的准备，所以当他在舞台上意识到自己脖子传来阵阵隐痛时就立刻偷偷窜到了后台的休息室，准备平平和和地完成第二性别的分化。  
可惜老天不遂人愿。当他在一阵阵越来越强的疼痛和体内慢慢升起的热度中努力保持清醒的时候，他闻着那逐渐浓烈的信息素，忽然发现这个没什么特殊的气味让他的眼前浮现出了他平生最恨的食物之一。  
枸杞。  
如果此时休息室里有任何一个工作人员在场的话，一定会对吴磊的想法提出质疑。毕竟枸杞哪里有什么气味，也不可能有谁的信息素是这个味道。可是小吴同志天赋异禀，偏偏就从那股淡淡的自然香气中闻出了枸杞的味道，并为此陷入了深深的绝望。  
毕竟信息素是每一个完成第二性别分化后的人洗不去的印记，这就意味着他要和他噩梦一般的食物共度余生了。那些曾经被他狠狠拒绝抛弃的难以计数的枸杞现在变成了五指山压在了吴悟空的身上，让他几乎喘不过气来。加上分化带来的情绪影响，让自以为能控制好的吴磊也禁不住暴躁起来。  
休息室并不大，而且随着分化的进程吴磊的感觉越发敏锐起来。今晚是个大型颁奖礼，后台一直有人进进出出，即使这种公共场合大家都带着阻隔贴，他还是觉得能闻得到外面横冲直撞的各种混杂的信息素，那简直是让他失控的催化剂。  
他想摧毁一些东西，这种无可理喻的破坏欲来得突然。他一时只觉得面前桌子上的好几个瓶瓶罐罐和化妆盒都显得诱人的不顺眼。  
所以，下一刻他就把自己罪恶的双手伸向了那些无辜的化妆用品。  
暴力摧毁这些东西神奇地缓解了吴磊的难受，他借着这个过程找回了几分清明，乐观地想着自己现在这个样子大概率会分化成Alpha，倒是在枸杞味信息素后给了他一点可怜的安慰。  
这份念头帮他支撑过了完整的分化。当他被汗水浸透的衣服上终于传来冷意的时候，他意识到体内的热潮已经散去，他又摸了摸自己终于发育完全的腺体，没再传来疼痛感让他更加确定分化完成了。  
靠着自己度过分化让他有些得意。他掏出手机，上面有不少未读信息，大部分都是在场的熟悉的同事发来的关心，他先联系了助理之后去医院再做个检查，然后就一条条回复这些关心，到了和他今天同台一起领奖的Beta白哥时，吴磊忍不住显摆了下自己分化成Alpha的事。  
然后他助理来了，他摆出一副冷酷的样子退了场去医院做检查。当然这个过程中他没少被拍。  
毕竟是在全国观众目睹下长大的童星，自从吴磊过了十六岁后，大家对他会分化成哪个性别就一直颇为关注。颁奖典礼上偷偷消失自然引起了不少注意，在场的其他艺人对这个弟弟也很是关心。所以之前吴磊在休息室砸那些化妆用品的声和散发的信息素味道也传得飞快，再加上来自白敬亭的第一手当事人亲自发言，大家都认定了吴磊分化成A的事实。  
所以当经历了分化和一堆检查后晕乎乎的吴磊拿到那张报告单，看清了上面的Omega五个清清白白的字母时，他觉得自己没法接受这个事情。  
他一下子就从座位上蹦了起来，有些结结巴巴地说。  
“不是…我的信息素…医生…我觉得你们可能搞错了…不该这样的…要不再查一次？对！再查一次吧，刚才一定是搞错了！”  
年过半百的医生有些无奈地看着对面估摸着还没成年的小孩，一双锋利的眉眼和周身散发着的强势与活力确实很难让人相信这是一个刚刚独自扛过分化的Omega，但科学不会出错，他只能用尽量温和的语气安抚对方。  
“这样你先坐下，报告没有出错，我知道很难以相信，但你确实分化成了最稀有的Omega。当然你的身体素质很好，没有出现什么不良的反应。希望你能平复好心态，认真听我接下来说的话，这些都是Omega应该注意的事情……”  
吴磊眼神空洞地听着医生一字一句地念着Omega注意事项，每一个字像倒豆子似的进了他脑子，他却根本理解不了这些字组合在一起是个什么意思。  
他只剩下了一个念头，那就是自己分化成了Omega。  
他倒不是对Omega有什么歧视，他只是不解，他过去的人生轨迹都指不向这个分化方向：他个子短短几年窜上了一米八，他为拍戏健身练了一副体脂率低到不行的身体，他刚才分化时那股强烈的破坏欲，还有那实在和甜美挂不上钩的信息素味道，这些几乎都是Omega的反面。  
而且更让他觉得绝望的是，刚刚等待检查结果的时候，小吴同学没忍住拿手机上网冲了个浪。所以他早就看到了铺天盖地的关于他分化成Alpha的新闻通稿，他从休息出来时摆出那副生人勿近的照片也流传极广。几分钟前还对着‘吴磊 新一代娱乐圈总攻’点头称赞的自己现在就要消化分化成O的事实。  
他感觉自己已经不是一个清白的O了。  
吴磊有点累。  
好不容易熬完了和医生对话后，出了医院的吴磊只想倒在床上一觉睡死过去，最好明天醒来就发现这一切都是一场梦。  
不过现实没给他这个机会，面对父母和姐姐的询问，他只能实话实说，然后在亲人担忧的目光里勉强拉出个笑容。  
他后来回了房间，却也彻底没了睡意。他之前的人生规划里并没有变成O的打算，所以现在他不得不重新考虑起自己的未来。  
如今的社会平权运动的确已经取得了很大的成果，Omega在平日里不会收到歧视，还会得到更多的关爱。但是在他这个行业，Omega是绝对的稀有产物。更多的关怀意味着受限的角色选择，这是吴磊最不希望的。而且今晚网络上关于他分化为A的消息那么热闹，他决定以后他就装成个A，反正他的外形和信息素都不会令人生疑。  
这个大胆的决定在很长一段时间看来都是正确的。吴磊艺高人胆大，装A装得越发熟练。加上成年后他的气质也逐渐成熟，看起来就是个活生生的顶级Alpha的样子。吴磊的发情期规律得很，加上童星生涯给他的小心谨慎，所以他假扮A的事情一直没被发现。  
直到两年后的今天。

本来只是一场普通的时装杂志举办的时尚晚宴，但是偏偏主办方为了话题搞了个“盐系男子集合”，把到场的几位有着超A美誉的男星都排到了单独的圆桌。吴磊自然也在其中，当然他出席之前检查好了阻隔贴，也确定过了最近不是他的发情期。  
问题是宴席过半的时候，一位服务生在他们的圆桌侧旁突然发了情。空气中一下弥漫开的草莓味像给了他们这块儿一拳重击，毕竟这一桌几乎都是Alpha，在Omega信息素的冲击下几乎都躁动起来，各式各样的Alpha信息素都冒了头。  
被草莓味和一堆难以分辨的Alpha信息素包围的吴磊如坐针毡，他热得可怕，后颈也传来难耐的瘙痒。Alpha信息素对他的影响表现在肉体上是让他身子发软，但是作用在心理上确让他暴躁不已。  
这点吴磊确实也一直好奇，他不像普通的Omega在发情时会对Alpha产生依赖和渴望，反而会有强烈的战斗欲。  
当他发现他眼前已经是一团团重影，而他的拳头已经不能攥得更紧了，他确定自己是在Omega信息素诱导和大量Alpha信息素影响下被迫发情了。  
意识到这点之后他立刻用力甩了甩头，试图保持清醒赶快撤退，要不然他不确定下一秒会不会就以他为开端把这一桌人都拉进一场聚众斗殴。  
他强撑着站起身，但是发软的双腿让他差点跌下桌子。他已经快看不清桌子上的人了，但他也能从周围更加粗重的呼吸声中确定自己的动作引起了注意。  
必须快点离开这里，吴磊想，不然之后可能真的要无法收场了。  
他强撑着挪开步子，也顾不上礼貌打什么离席的招呼，不过他还没走两步就被人扶住了。  
“你没事吧？”  
声音在吴磊听来是恰到好处的担心，更重要的是这个扶住他的人身上没什么味道，不像其他的Alpha信息素那样让他焦躁。  
吴磊努力抬起头，稍微找回的视力帮他看清了刘昊然那张显得担忧的脸。  
平心而论，吴磊和刘昊然不算熟。大概四五年前，他十五岁那会儿，因为刘昊然和他是最初冒头的年轻演员，他们合作过几次综艺和颁奖礼，炒过一阵cp。当然后来各走各的路，双方团队也刻意避免接触，让他们变成了有点尴尬的关系。可这一桌子人里大概只有刘昊然不会让吴磊躁动不安，现在要是他不想把事情闹大的话，最好依赖下这位闻起来毫无威胁的Beta。  
所以他把全身的重量压到这位好心的刘先生上，贴近对方低声说。  
“帮帮我，找我助理拿一下抑制剂。”

刘昊然并不能真的发个帖子问该怎么办。  
他只是僵硬了几秒，费了挺大劲儿消化了吴磊现在是个迫切需要抑制剂的Omega的事实。然后他引以为傲的头脑也终于上线，帮他捋清了情况。  
草莓Omega和其他A的信息素让吴磊陷入了意外发情。  
推测出大半情况的刘昊然下意识把吴磊往怀里搂得紧了些，希望能替对方抵挡一部分Alpha信息素。他暗自庆幸自己体质特殊，能在吴磊这么迫切的情况下施以援手，又忍不住从心底升起担忧，要是今天没有他在的话最后可能会导致的结果他根本不敢想象。  
刘昊然扶着吴磊往大厅外撤。由于刚才意外发情的Omega引发的骚动，宴会厅他们所处这一块区域暂时没有媒体的关注，所以他们搂搂抱抱的身影倒没引来太多的注意  
他怀里的躯体湿得彻底，间或传来一点细碎的呻吟，一看就是不太好受的样子。 刘昊然后知后觉地心疼起来，他把不住门儿地想这两年吴磊是如何隐瞒着O的身份，想他的小朋友会为此受多少苦吃多少亏。这些情绪最后拧成一点酸味和一点苦味，酸陪在吴磊身边的人，苦他自己当时的胆怯。  
然而从宴会厅的偏门到休息室这只需短短不过十余秒的路程却对刘昊然是个大考验。因为一从吵闹的宴会厅出来，吴磊就突然变了个人似的闹腾起来。在刘昊然的怀里乱窜，拳头毫无章法地落下来，大有刘昊然不放他出来就不罢休的气势。  
虽象吴磊的力度尚还在刘昊然能忍受的范围里，但被这么一闹自然也是举步维艰。 刘昊然心里发笑，觉着吴磊这不太像发情，倒像是喝醉。

等刘昊然终于拖着这具不配合的身体到了休息室的门前时，他还没来得及松口气, 就觉得一阵天旋地转，后脑传来一阵剧痛。  
他发黑的双眼刚一复明，就看到正欺身他上的吴磊，那双漂亮的桃花眼敛着水光， 似乎聚不上焦却能一下望进他的心底。  
勾人，让人口干舌燥，指尖瘙痒。  
最痒的还是他脖子上的阻隔贴。  
因为吴磊稍稍低下头，脑袋埋在刘昊然的左肩蹭了蹭,似乎还舔了舔那个阻隔贴。  
“好舒服，唔......”  
隔着阻隔贴的舌尖仅仅是碰了一下，就在刘昊然脑子里炸出一团电火花。  
正被吴磊压在休息室门上的刘昊然觉得，吴磊是不是发情他不清楚，他自己是真的要发情了。  
他用仅存的一部分理智指挥自己的右手拧开门把手，内开门的好处就是下一刻他们能顺利地借着吴磊的体重跌进屋内。休息室面积不大，沙发离门口距离算得上近，刘昊然勾着吴磊上半身倒在沙发上,下半身的大长腿还忙不迭地去踹了下门。  
门关上的声音来得不紧不慢，落在心焦的刘昊然耳里却是等了好久才姗姗来迟的信号。一层木板占不了多少地方，但隔开之后却让这本就不大的休息间瞬时狭小起来。  
吴磊全身红像快蒸熟的虾，软塌塌地趴在刘昊然这条刚搁浅却扑腾不起来的鱼上。  
他们之间的距离太近了。  
两颗心跳得不分你我，呼吸好像都扑在了脸上。  
阻隔贴摇摇欲坠，一股硫化物的气味已经冒了头，属实不能让人觉得享受。双眼早就迷离的吴磊好像也因此皱了皱眉，让刘昊然心跳漏一拍。  
这像某种不和谐的音符，横亘在他们之间，叫世界硬生生呆滞片刻。  
先动的是刘昊然，他翻了个身把吴磊压在了身下。伴随着这个动作的是他的理智回笼。  
刘昊然想，他正人君子，他乐于助人，他坦坦荡荡，他是合该保持理智的大人， 不能跟着小孩胡闹。  
空气里榴莲味淡下去，他要起身，要去找吴磊的助理拿抑制剂。  
“刘昊yan? “  
吴磊的声音很轻很小，带着鼻音而混成一团，落在一般人耳朵里恐怕分不出个所以然，但是却重重地压住了刘昊然的脊背，让他站不起身。  
刘昊然又想，他心怀鬼胎，他情迷意乱，他一己私欲，他是个地地道道的Alpha。  
Alpha朝Omega的腺体咬了下去。  
一点点汗水的咸味是最先感知到的，接着是淡淡的香味，刘昊然还没分辨出吴磊 信息素的种类，榴莲味就盖住了一切。  
他的牙齿正在那块滑腻的皮肤上慢吞吞地摩擦，像是下不定决心前的犹豫，又像 是留恋这交合的缠绵。身下的人却对这迟迟不进正题的效率抗议起来，拉着刘昊 然完全贴在他身上，手脚也缠在一起。刘昊然得到呼应，脑袋扭了个不大的弧度， 却和吴磊的视线撞到一起。  
情欲和热度的痕迹似乎已经消失在了吴磊的眼睛里，清澈得刘昊然能看清自己现在是如何一副失控的样子。  
毫不设防的Omega和心怀鬼胎的Alpha。  
对视像黑暗里点起的灯，像疾驰时刹住的车，像寂静里敲响的钟。刘昊然跌跌撞撞地爬起来，西装外套胡乱地套住吴磊。

他落荒而逃，在屋外重重抵住门，发出不堪重负的声响。  
他哆哆嗦嗦地去掏口袋里的阻隔贴，又绊绊磕嗑地贴在后颈。一下长两下短地吸了几口气，又急不可耐地吐出去，夹在长廊一端的脚步声和另一端的祝酒声里， 毫不起眼。  
平息了这几口气，他又紧赶慢赶地撞进一个员工休息室，语无伦次地索要抑制剂， 在对方瞪大的双眼里接过那几管液体。又像只无头苍蝇乱撞撞回宴会厅，他们原 来那一桌已没了人，他视线乱瞟，终于找到那张他靠记忆勉强拼凑出来的脸。  
他把抑制剂交给吴磊的助理，在对方探寻不解的眼神里勉强挤出几个字。  
“吴磊...在那边第二个休息室。"  
刘昊然指了方向，又拍了拍对方的肩。对方脸变了色，匆匆道谢就朝着休息室跑过去。  
看着吴磊助理的背影刘昊然松了口气，又伸手拿过一杯酒一饮而尽，压下汹涌而上的复杂情绪。舌尖微微发麻，倒正中和了心头那点悔恨自己怯懦的苦涩。

吴磊清醒过来的时候是凌晨四点半。  
他浑身酸痛，却觉着诡异的轻松。记忆一点点流回脑海，他想起昨天的晚宴，发情的Omega还有被连累的自己，最后的画面是刘昊然扶住了他。他暗自庆幸，至少不会出现‘惊！国民小声当众斗殴’这样的新闻。  
酒店厚厚的窗帘隔住外面，搞不清是何光景。他伸出手去拿床头柜上的手机。  
屏幕亮起的那一刻他有种不详的预感。  
上百条未读信息。  
靠！难道刘昊然昨天没拦住他？还是打了？他心道不好，昨天他那个状态，打了多半还是被揍的，真是丢脸丢大发了。他深呼吸了几次，鼓起勇气点进因为消息过多而有些卡顿的微信。  
结果看到的是齐刷刷一排的恭喜。  
吴磊不解，难道他昨天神勇异常大获全胜？但无论如何打架斗殴也不是值得提倡的社会风气啊。  
他往下翻着聊天记录，然后看到了来自他白哥的‘磊哥可以啊！昊然之前就和我打探过你，看来你们进展不错。’  
吴磊觉得他看不太明白他白哥的话。  
接着是哈士奇先生的‘磊磊你这就不对了，你和昊然的事怎么还不和我说呢？但不管怎么说作为你们的哥哥还是要祝福你们，记得准备好工具，安全驾驶啊。’  
吴磊心里咯噔一下。  
最下方来自于刘昊然的‘你还好吧’简直是压死骆驼的最后一根稻草。  
他绞尽脑汁试图回忆昨晚，但又实在想不起刘昊然扶住他以后的事。他退出微信，捏了捏鼻梁，颤颤巍巍地点击微博。  
他和刘昊然的名字正在热搜第一位上挂着，后面还跟着个“爆”。  
点进去入眼就是一张角度刁钻的偷拍照，地点是昨晚酒店的走廊。好像喝醉了的他正把刘昊然按在门上，对方的手还抓着他的腰。他们的脸贴得很近，看起来像极了下一秒就要热吻。  
他没因为打架斗殴等上社会法制报变成不良少年典型，却因为疑似恋情曝光成了娱乐版头条。  
苍天啊！吴磊哀嚎，我都干了什么啊！

刘昊然这个早上也不好过。  
昨天因为一系列的事而心力交瘁的他回了酒店，除了给吴磊发了条微信问他情况如何，几乎算是倒头就睡。  
可是到了梦里吴磊也不安分。开始是十五岁时嚷嚷着‘刘昊yan’的吴磊，然后是成年了气质变得凌厉的吴磊，最后是昨晚软成一团向他求助的吴磊。他屡次惊醒，直到凌晨才真的睡着。  
接二连三的电话吵醒他的时候屋里还算一片漆黑，他接通不知第多少次的来电时本想抗议下这不到六点就强行叫醒的非人类行为，结果被劈头盖脸砸下来的一堆问话弄得彻底清醒过来。  
在大段苦口婆心的文字里他提取出了关键。  
他和吴磊，被拍了。  
后来看着网上铺天盖地的新闻时刘昊然哭笑不得，他倒是想和吴磊真的发生点什么，可惜他自己是个连临时标记都不敢做的胆小鬼，没成想最后却因为意外被盖章了情侣。  
这都什么事啊？

这天上午两方的团队都焦头烂额。  
开始本想压下传言，但经历了一晚上的发酵已经于事无补，甚至有愈演愈烈的架势。除了他们的恋情传言，还出现了刘昊然是Omega的奇幻爆料。  
中午的时候两方不得不紧急会面共同商讨解决这一严重问题。所幸他们当时订了同一个酒店，接头也小心谨慎，才没又被拍到什么私会的证据。  
打着吃午饭的名号，却没人有吃东西的心情。两方团队的工作人员把刘昊然和吴磊团团围住，反反复复询问昨天的情况。坐在一起的刘昊然和吴磊觉得他们像被扫黄打非的民警失手错抓的犯人，连连保证他们昨天没干任何出格的事情。  
然后两边的团队又聚到另一侧共同讨论解决方案。刘昊然侧耳听着只听了大概，发现吴磊团队那边提到了吴磊是O的事情，大概是因为他那个莫名其妙的Omega传言，两边团队不得不坦诚相对，他自己这边的人也说了他其实是A的情况。  
最后给出的解决方案是不做详细的澄清。  
刘昊然和吴磊找出手机，登上微博，切换大号，一起点赞了酒店和活动主办方发表的道歉声明。  
事情做完后刘昊然看了一眼一直反常沉默的吴磊，脑子里却不受控地冒出昨天对方的样子，想着想着就有些燥。然后他又止不住地担心吴磊是不是记得昨天的事，越发的坐立不安。  
没想到吴磊突然站了起来，扶住小腹就朝洗手间跑了过去。  
刘昊然鬼使神差就要跟上去，意识到这一屋子都盯着他们才将将停下脚步。  
结果收获了满满的写作‘禽兽’的目光。  
刘昊然：？？！我不是我没有  
尴尬的会面结束后，刘昊然回到酒店的房间时他助理跟了他一路。  
刘昊然看着他助理扭扭捏捏的样子，估计着对方是有什么难以启齿的事情，所以开了口。  
“有什么事就直说。”  
小姑娘的声音低得跟蚊子叫似的。“我…我觉着您这事做的不对。”  
刘昊然哭笑不得，他几乎后悔昨天没做点什么了，反正现在连他助理都不相信吴磊和他是纯洁的朋友关系。  
不过他们也确实说不上是什么纯洁的友谊，至少在他这一边不是。昨天晚上吴磊可能是出于Omega的本能，但他清楚自己确实是被唤醒了心底的欲望。  
“我和吴磊真不是你们以为的那样。”他苦笑着解释。  
“可是你们的信息素——”  
对方的话被突然的敲门声打断，刘昊然跟着走到门口，却发现吴磊正站在外面。  
“我还有事我先走了，你们慢慢聊。”门推开后他助理立马就遛了出去。  
留下吴磊和刘昊然大眼瞪小眼。  
“刘昊然”吴磊喊了一声，脸上的表情是一种难以言喻的窘迫和自暴自弃。  
完了，刘昊然心想，吴磊果然记得昨天的事要来兴师问罪了。他该怎么办？是道歉，道歉还是道歉？  
“对不——” “我昨天是不是强迫你了？”  
刘昊然：蛤？？？？  
吴磊前进一步进到屋里，反手关上门。  
“我不记得昨天的事了。”  
他边说边朝刘昊然走近一步，吓得刘昊然连退了两步。  
然后吴磊又朝着他走过来，边靠近还边用手去脖子后面撕阻隔贴。这架势吓得刘昊然三步并两步往后退，差点摔了一跤。  
他扶着桌子，感觉自己和秦风一样口吃起来。  
“三石你…你冷静…冷静…”  
但吴磊看起来没有耐心听他这磕磕绊绊的话，不耐烦地说：“刘昊然你躲什么啊？把你的阻隔贴拿下来。”  
刘昊然愣住。吴磊是什么意思？是他以为的意思吗？吴磊是不是误会了昨天的事情？这是真的吴磊吗？他昨天是不是应该标记的？现在弥补可以吗？  
刘昊然还没琢磨过味儿来，就听见撕拉一声。  
吴磊把他的阻隔贴撕了下来。

刘昊然眼神暗了暗。  
吴磊毛茸茸的脑袋还在他脖子上蹭，好像在嗅他的腺体。  
然后下一秒刘昊然把吴磊打横抱了起来。  
“我靠你干嘛？”吴磊被刘昊然突如其来的动作吓了一跳。  
他被刘昊然摔在柔软的床垫上，倒是没什么痛感。只是抬头看着正居高临下盯着自己的刘昊然，对方的眼神幽暗晦涩，有种说不出的味道。  
“我是个Alpha。”  
刘昊然压低着嗓音说话时声音极富磁性。配合着眼前的画面和对方刚才的动作几乎给了吴磊种色情的错觉。  
吴磊甩甩脑袋，把自己这荒诞的念头甩出去，眨巴着眼睛，用自认最真诚的语气开口。  
“你有没有发现自己的信息素味道变了？”  
差点上演一出霸道总裁强制爱的刘昊然听到这话愣了愣。  
然后他惊奇地发现，刚刚吴磊摘了他的阻隔贴，但现在，此时此刻，空气里没有一丝榴莲的气味。  
取而代之的是一种木质花香，还夹杂了一点茶叶的苦涩和雪松的清冽。  
这味道不重，所以之前他没注意到。  
而且他惊奇地发现吴磊身上似乎也散发着相同的味道。  
他扶额，难怪今天所有人看他们的目光都好像笃定他们昨天搞了事。一A一O，共处一室，第二天闻起来都一个味了，说他们连接吻这种程度的都没干谁会信啊？  
吴磊还在一旁碎念念：“我真的不记得昨天后来都发生了什么，刚才他们问我可都是跟着你说的。我是不是…诶呀，我是不是上头了逼着你干了什么？刘昊然你说话啊！我会…我会负责的。”  
刘昊然看着说着说着还红了脸的小孩，只觉心软得像团棉花。他也在床边坐下，揉了揉对方毛燥燥的头，温柔地说：“昨天真没事，就算真发生了什么事也不会是你强迫的我，也不要你负责，我心甘情愿。”  
“又揉我脑袋”吴磊小声嘟囔，听完刘昊然的话却愣愣地说：“你说什么呢？别把我当小孩哄我啊！”  
他脸上潮红未退，伴着这话倒是有种欲拒还迎的羞涩。这场景给了刘昊然一点莫名的勇气，他想着心动就是心动，再如何说服自己也无法否认他此刻想告白的冲动。  
“其实，”他听着自己颤抖的声音，“我——”  
“所以昨天真的没干什么啊。那我们的信息素为什么会变成这样…啊我查到了！”  
吴磊举着手机给刘昊然展示他查到的东西。  
“信息素变质效应，一种罕见的信息素成熟过程。极少数的Alpha和Omega会出现这种症状。他们在第二性别分化后会表现一种非真实的信息素味道，往往是他们潜意识中最讨厌的事物，只有遇到特定的O/A的信息素并亲密接触才会使他们的信息素完成彻底成熟的过程并具有完整的A/O性状。”  
吴磊一字一句念完后恍然大悟。“我说呢，难怪我平常发情期和别的O不太一样，而且信息素那个味道。真是的，这什么丧尽天良的设定啊。不过没想到还有你这个难兄难弟，我们这也算误打误撞吧。”  
刘昊然生气，刘昊然委屈，刘昊然不想说话。  
他好不容易找来的那点勇气又散了，旁边的吴磊又一副跟他哥俩好的样子，搞得他心情有点郁闷，这个什么信息素变质效应都没让他有多大反应。  
他和吴磊说话就像在两个世界。哪怕他们现在共处一室，甚至还坐在一张床上，也抵不住他们中间隔了一层透明的膜，那是他们陌生的这几年，那是他们走散了的两条路，那是他们错过的明明可以一起的电影，剧，综艺，约饭以及种种。  
“你今天话好少啊。”  
刘昊然转头，吴磊正看着他，挂着浅笑，大大的眼睛里盛着一点关切。  
他挠挠头，开口：“没什么，可能今天的事都太魔幻了吧，一时没太缓过来。”  
他说不出真相。他可以在自己沉甸甸的心里装下很多很多东西，但却不忍心让对方为此纠结，为此难过。  
“诶呀有事就说嘛，别憋着啊人要活得开心一点。”吴磊拍了拍他的肩膀。  
然后他注意到吴磊的动作卡了一下，脸上露出一种狡黠的样子来，憋着笑费力地说：“诶诶，那上面说我们一开始的信息素味道是最怕的东西呢，所以你是不是榴莲味啊哈哈哈哈哈哈…”  
刘昊然黑脸，看着突然就笑得直不起腰的吴磊，忍不住回击道：“你昨天可很喜欢那个味道来着。”  
得偿所愿地看到吴磊猛然呆滞的表情，刘昊然也笑了起来。  
那层膜好像打破了，他们仿佛回到了刚遇上那时候，为了一个冷笑话或者奇葩的段子就可以对着彼此笑上半天。

回了北京后，他们又偷偷一起去找医生咨询了这种特殊的情况。  
对面看着严肃的医生开口却是一句火爆的话：“你们这种情况最好的处理方法就是终身标记。”  
吴磊霎时睁大了眼睛，有些结结巴巴地解释：“我们…我们不是那种关系。”  
医生透着眼镜的视线像X光一般极具穿透力，看得他们有些发毛，才听到医生继续：“你们这种变质过程开始就不能中断，否则Omega会出现发情期紊乱以及各种突发生理性疼痛的症状。如果不考虑终身标记的话，就只能通过浅层作用来完成这个过程。你们需要保持高频率的接触两个月左右的时间，等到你们各自的信息素重组完成，不再闻起来一个味道就可以了。当然如果你们也不能接受这个方法的话” 他指了指吴磊，“你也可以选择摘除腺体。”  
这话说得他们都心底一凉，吴磊忍不住说了一句“这也太强人所难了。”  
医生只是冷冷地回了一句：“变质效应出现的前提也是你们亲密接触过对方的腺体，现在你们的信息素都缠到一起了，自然不会那么好处理。”  
从诊室出来后，两个人都一时不知道该说些什么。  
直到他们走到停车场，吴磊才忽然拽住刘昊然。  
“其实，你不用担心，我以后注意随身带着抑制剂就…”  
刘昊然面色一沉，打断吴磊的话。“我们这种工作你这么做要是抑制剂突然失效了怎么办？而且还有突发生理性疼痛，赶上拍戏或者在媒体前怎么处理？”  
吴磊被他说得有点心虚，小声喃喃：“或者我去把腺体摘了吧。”  
“不行！”刘昊然这话差不多是喊出来的。他紧紧抓住吴磊，生怕下一秒对方就去干什么傻事。对方的话吓得他浑身发凉，眼前冒出手术室里吴磊面无血色的躺着的样子，几乎叫他无法呼吸。  
他抓着对方的肩膀，看着对方的眼睛，用一种不容反驳的语气说：“我们按医生说的做，两个月。”  
过了一会儿他听到吴磊轻轻的一声好。

他们推掉了几乎所有工作，只留了早早定下来的比较轻松的一些典礼的出席。也多亏了他们最近都没有进组的安排，最后搞得像是一同放了两个月的长假。  
吴磊家里还有其他人住，所以刘昊然在北京的独居房子就迎来了一位新的成员。  
吴磊搬过来的时候正好是十一月初，暖气把屋子里弄得热呼呼的。他没带太多行李，看着刘昊然给他收拾出的卧室，怔了一下说，“我们是不是睡在一起比较好？”  
刘昊然被他这话噎了一下，但还是点了点头让吴磊进了另一间卧室。  
后来帮吴磊放东西时刘昊然才反应过来这意味着他要和吴磊晚上睡在一张床上，而且是足足两个月的时间。  
吴磊放完东西之后就去四处打量刘昊然的家，看到空空如也的冰箱还抱怨了两句，倒是比刘昊然这个原主人显得更自在一些。  
下午他们去大采购，吴磊显得对速冻食物情有独钟，各种各样的几乎堆了小半车。最后结账的时候刘昊然看着满满一车的东西，真情实感地担心起他们两个月后的身材管理问题。  
回去后吴磊就立刻表示为了感谢他要亲自下厨做晚饭。刘昊然想了想还是跟着进了厨房，然后发现难怪对方买了那么多速冻食物，最后他得出结论未来两个月他们可能还是要靠外卖过活。  
但这种极具生活气的画面让他有种茫然的感  
觉。从事演员这种职业以来，他离普通人的生活就越来越远。上升期总是很忙，忙得他只能把所有想干的事都往心里堆，堆得他的心又满又重，好像时间久了就可以不再有那么强烈的期待了。  
可是对吴磊呢？那种藏起来的心情也可以渐渐淡忘吗？刘昊然说不出答案。  
当天晚上，他们躺在一张床上。刘昊然成功失眠。他感受着空气里盈满的他们的信息素和吴磊平稳的呼吸声，着魔地在一片黑暗里盯着对方看了很久。  
那时候他觉得他的心好像不再沉重，而是快速有力地跳动着。  
之后他们就开始了快乐的同居生活，合拍的两个人干什么都会很开心。他们一起对戏，读剧本，过过假装合作的瘾。他们一起打游戏，两个菜鸡让带他们的大神叫苦不迭。他们一起做饭，吃着吃着又决定再去点个外卖。他们还一起去刘昊然私藏的馆子，饱腹后就在老北京的胡同里乱逛。  
是相当普通而又难得鲜活的日子。  
他们好像用两个月的时间追回了过去的两年。

信息素变质效应结束那天正好是十二月的最后一天。  
北京也下了这一冬的第一场雪。  
刻在南方人骨子里的对雪的向往让吴磊几乎是刚一发现下了雪就拉着刘昊然跑到外面。  
离开了他们共同相处近两个月的房间，呼吸着因为初雪而湿润的空气，刘昊然清楚地意识到他和吴磊身上的味道已经截然不同。  
吴磊是一种不浓烈的木质花香，而他是冷冽的雪松气味。  
吴磊正兴奋地在雪地上拿个树枝不知道写些什么，刘昊然看着落在对方头上微微融化而发亮的雪，走过去帮着扑了扑。  
吴磊的眼睛亮晶晶的，鼻头红扑扑的，这两个月终于长了点肉的脸颊软乎乎的。刘昊然近乎贪婪地借着自己的动作触碰这独一无二的人。  
他想时间能慢一点，再慢一点。  
那晚吴磊打定了主意要喝酒。  
刘昊然的家里有个酒柜，装修时摆了不少好酒，但是他自己一直也没有什么机会享用。  
吴磊说这是他在这儿的最后一晚而且他们的信息素变质过程也结束了，值得开瓶酒。  
刘昊然拗不过他，怀疑对方早就盯上他的酒柜只是一直没找到机会。  
作为主人要大方，更何况提出要求的是吴磊。  
他给对方调了杯酒，递过去就发现吴磊喝得飞快，向着他讨要下一杯。  
一瓶酒就这样见了底。  
刘昊然只是姑且象征性喝了一点。吴磊却喝得又急又多，而且他酒量称不上好，所以早就上了脸。  
空气里木质花热烈地盛放。  
他们之间的气氛却有些怪，一个沉默地喝着酒，一个盲从地递上酒。  
Omega信息素的浓度好像要突破某个界限，刘昊然扯扯领口，觉得自己的嗓子有些干，又看着开了第二瓶酒的吴磊皱了皱眉，挡下对方举杯的手。  
“别喝了，会难受。”  
被打断的吴磊抬起眼看刘昊然。  
那对眼睛很大，委屈得好像有点湿，看得刘昊然一边心虚一边生出某些念头。  
他觉得吴磊并不开心，他觉得吴磊和他一样不舍，他觉得吴磊想听到自己的挽留。  
“我之前真的很难过”吴磊眼眶发红，语气却有些咄咄逼人，“突然我们就不再联系，不再一起约饭，不再分享生活中的事，不再在节日祝福，甚至连同台都要避着对方。过了今天，我们是不是又会变成那样？”  
刘昊然被这一段话砸得晕头转向。  
胸腔里像被打开一瓶摇了很久的可乐，惊奇与喜悦像一个个气泡争先恐后地冒出来。  
原来那些小心翼翼，亦步亦趋，翻来覆去，纠结怅然从来不是只有他一人。在隐秘的角落，在漫长的过往，在模糊的话语，吴磊也一直无声地爱着他。  
“我爱你。”  
迟了两个月的告白终于说出了口。  
刘昊然吻住吴磊。  
木质花香和雪松重新交融在了一起。  
正是新的一年。

五年后。  
吴磊主演的传记电影《拯救》备受好评。为了拍摄这部作品，他在深山中熬了半年，饱受痛苦。也正因此，他近乎完美地诠释了主角在意外困于无人问津的山崖之间，如何在崩溃绝望的情绪中成功自救的心路历程。  
同年，刘昊然在《无法解锁》中精神分裂的卧底警察一角也好评如潮。他们双双入围最佳男演员这一奖项。同期直面碰撞竞争，鹿死谁手尚未可知，引燃了观众们的激烈讨论。  
结果那一年开出了难得的双黄蛋影帝。  
吴磊和刘昊然一黑一白，走上舞台，接过奖杯。  
说获奖感言的时候在常规的感谢致辞结束后，吴磊突然清了清嗓子，接着说。  
“最后我想在这里向大家道个歉，为一件隐瞒了很久的事情。我其实是一名Omega，因为种种原因当时没有公开这一消息。现在我凭借这样一个特殊的角色得到认可，我希望借此大家能看到Omega不需要被层层保护，Omega也可以去演绎这样的角色。谢谢大家的支持，也希望能得到大家的原谅。”  
全场从寂静到哗然再到一片热烈的掌声。  
然后刘昊然接过了话筒。  
“既然如此，我也来坦白两件事。一件是我其实是个Alpha。另一件，”  
他看向身旁并肩而立的人，吴磊笑着回望，一如十五岁那年迎光而来。  
“他是我的爱人。”


End file.
